The present invention relates generally to fireplace tools and, more particularly, to a poker tool combining poker and claw features.
Fires in fireplaces usually consist of burning wood or logs. When a piece of wood or a log burns, the outside surface thereof chars, leaving a charred outside layer. The outer surface of the piece of wood or log thus becomes a relatively cooler charred surface. However, just beneath the surface, the wood or logs continues to burn relatively hotly.
In order to maintain a hot burning fire, or to revive smoldering embers, it is necessary to knock the charred surface loose so as to expose the more hotly burning inner surface. Therefore, it is necessary to employ a tool that is capable of chipping away at the surface of the wood or logs so as to remove the charred surface therefrom.
Additionally, in many fires, in order to adjust the burning of the pieces of wood or logs, it is necessary to move the burning wood or logs. Therefore, a tool is employed to push or tug at the burning wood pieces or logs to thereby adjust the position or positions thereof.
Tools for accomplishing the foregoing include the standard poker having an elongated rod having a handle at one end and a pointed end at the other and a curved hook portion near the poker end. Another type of poker includes an elongated rod having a handle at one end and simply a pointed end having a tetrahedral shape, each face of which has a substantially triangular shape.